


I like the sound of that.

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deans flustered, M/M, Sams being nosey, and annoyed, but loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little 10x05 Coda a whipped up because I can't sleep. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the sound of that.

Dean had been through a lot of shit throughout his life. That much, _anyone_ could tell you. He’d been to purgatory, saved the world, fought off every creature imaginable…hell, he’s even _become_ a creature or two. So, why was this occurrence bothering him more than any other?

"I mean," Sam interrupted Deans thoughts, a ponderous look spreading across his entire face as he followed his brother outside, "shouldn’t it be _dee_ -stiel?” 

Dean was sure that the blush pinking his cheeks could be seen from miles upon miles away, “Really? _That’s_ your issue with this?” 

"You know how about Sastiel? Samstiel?" 

"You know what? You’re gonna do that thing where you just shut the hell up. Forever." Dean spoke it before he thought it. Was he actually…jealous? Jealous of the thought of his brother and Cas becoming- 

"Casdean?" 

"Shut your face! Get in the car!" Again, with the speaking without thinking. God, he was bad at this. Dean gathered himself before climbing into the impala, doing his best to avoid any conversation with his brother who sat just beside him. 

And that lasted all of two minutes. 

"You have to admit, they were a cute couple, those girls." Sam eyed Dean carefully, "They looked happy. It was nice." 

"Yeah, I guess." Dean switched on the radio quickly, only to receive static in response, no matter what station he chose. He sighed loudly and switched it off, allowing his eyes to find the road again. 

"They started off as best friends, you know. Met in class…or something and became desk partners. Marie told me that th-" 

"You’re asking a teenage girl about the relationship between two other teenage girls? What happened to _'no chick-flick moments'_ Sammy?” 

"That’s _your_ motto, Dean.” 

"Exactly. And I’d like to stick to it. So stop doing whatever you’re trying to do that you don’t think I realize that you’re doing, because I know you’re doing it." 

The air fell silent after that, and Dean hadn’t realized how much he was clutching the steering wheel until his hands ached from it. He loosened his grip and took a quick side glance at Sam, who was fiddling with his jacket sleeve. 

And Dean finally knew why this was so weird. It was weird, because the truth was actually facing him in this moment. It was bothering him that Sam knew. But what bothered him the most was that he was just now ready to talk about it. 

Another sigh, “He hasn’t called since the night I was cured.” Dean swallowed hard and kept looking forward, “I, uh…there was someone with him. That night. He told me she was waiting for him in the car so, I let him go. He was healthy, smiling, and doing something he needed to do for himself, for once. I needed to let him go.” 

Sam only sat quietly, waiting for his brother to continue. 

"I don’t have time for these ‘what if’s’, Sammy. Those girls back there, they know what they feel. We-… _I_ don’t. Not exactly. Is that what you’re getting at?” 

"I guess I just want you to be happy." Sam shifted slightly in his seat, "And Dean, I know you love me and you like having me around, and I the same for you, but I’ve never seen your face light up the way it does when Cas is around. Ever. It’s…it’s a different kind of happiness." 

Dean could feel his chest tighten, the phone that rested in his pocket now felt like it weight a hundred pounds. 

"I think you _do_ know what you feel. And believe it or not, he feels the same way about you.” 

"Sammy." 

"Dean, you’re stupid not to think so. I know Cas and the only reason he hasn’t called _you_ is the exact same reason you haven’t called _him_. You both think that the other is doing just fine. When you’re not.” 

Dean thought back to the smiles those girls had on their faces while standing so close to the other, and how much he missed it. His heart was pounding, but not in the nervous way it had been just a few moments before. This was a different kind of beat. 

And there was that silence again, that damn silence to where he knew his little brother was right. He hated that silence… _sometimes._

"Just so you know," Dean pulled out his phone and started dialing, a small shake of the head before pressing _'Call'_ , “I like the sound of ‘Deancas’ _way_ better than any of those other options.” 


End file.
